Biometric authentication is an attractive replacement for traditional password based authentication scenarios. Over the years, this authentication technique is widely used for authenticating access to physical setup as well as digital data. However, it has been observed that with the advancement in digital electronics and computer systems fraudsters could still gain access to high security area by simulating the signals generated from many of the physiological parameters that are finally used for the authentication. For example, one of the biometric signals that is often used for authentication is ECG which has a unique signature component for a person. Another example is adding voice based authentication. It is much easier to playback audio recordings or may be imitate a particular voice to pass through an authentication system. A number of other factors of authentication can be added to such system such as face, iris, finger print, etc. But all of these methods can be susceptible to the playback attack and different methods of liveness checking specific to the input type have been a challenge in detecting the fraudsters.